


Fire Love: A Maven Calore Fanfic

by ivanadragicevic



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanadragicevic/pseuds/ivanadragicevic
Summary: WARNING: SMUT 18+ (i know you won't listen to this) - (contains heavy sexual content, language, drugs, violence)Persephone Marison has had a little crush on famous Maven Calore, for a few years, but she never confessed him that. Until one night where old friendships and brothers change everything about them. Where alcohol, drugs and a lot of other change the way they treated each other.DISCLAIMER: All original Red Queen character credit goes to Victoria Aveyard.- This is an AU where Maven survives and changes himself. He steps from the throne and continues having a better relationship with his brother and friends.
Relationships: Diana Farley/Shade Barrow, Elane Haven/Evangeline Samos, Mare Barrow/Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII, Maven Calore/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Fire Love

" Choke me, like you hate me

But you love me

Lowkey wanna date me

When you fuck me

Touch me with the lights off, and my chains on

Baby, I'm not the right one you should wait on "

\- Corpse Husband, " E-GIRLS ARE RUINING MY LIFE! "

Persephone Marison

\- horror screamer -

Maven Calore

\- the fire boy king-

Cal Calore

\- the burner-

Mare Barrow

\- the lightning girl-

SIDE A

CRY BABY - THE NEIGHBOURHOOD

R U MINE? - ARCTIC MONKEYS

HAYLOFT - MOTHER MOTHER

MEDICINE - HARRY STYLES

CONFIDENT - JUSTIN BIEBER 

OR NAH - THE WEEKEND, TY DOLA $IGN

MAKE UP SEX - SOMO

NIGHT CHANGES - ONE DIRECTION

OFTEN - THE WEEKEND

SIDE B

GO FUCK YOURSELF - TWO FEET

I SEE RED - EVERYBODY LOVES OUTLAW

BABY - MADISON BEER

KIWI - HARRY STYLES

R.I.P. 2 MY YOUTH - THE NEIGHBOURHOOD

E-GIRLS ARE RUINING MY LIFE! - CORPSE HUSBAND

DADDY ISSUES - THE NEIGHBOURHOOD(+ REMIX)

POSITIONS - ARIANA GRANDE

34 + 35 - ARIANA GRANDE

FREAK - DOJA CAT

SIDE C

505 - ARCTIC MONKEYS

305 - SHAWN MENDES

ALWAYS BEEN YOU - SHAWN MENDES

TEACH ME HOW TO LOVE - SHAWN MENDES

GIANTS - DERMOT KENNEDY

POWER OVER ME - DERMOT KENNEDY

WILLOW - TAYLOR SWIFT

ALL I WANTED - PARAMORE

GHOST OF YOU - 5SOS

LAY ALL YOUR LOVE ON ME - ABBA

SCOTTY DOESN'T KNOW - LUSTRA

WAVES - DEAN LEWIS

INTO IT - CHASE ATLANTIC

FRIENDS - CHASE ATLANTIC


	2. 1-Royals

" M' lady. Good to see you here. Welcome to the palace. King and our future queen had to replace and reorganize the whole palace after the war. Now let's go to them, shall we? "

" We shall, " a beautiful girl with her hair in a royal bun and green dress exclaimed. 

The servant smiled warmly and gave a girl his hand. She took it and he guided her to King and future queen. A lot of people were there since Cal became king a day ago. Even that war was over three years ago, Cal couldn't be king without Mare. He spent those three years trying to rebuild everything that was ruined. The girl knows him and his family but never expected anything would happen. The servant and she came in front of big doors. The doors opened, seeing the people laughing, talking, dancing, little kids running around. " Here we are, " the servant exclaimed. It was beautiful. Last time she was there, a lot of people died. She saw someone waving her and gesturing her to come to them. She slowly made her way to them, as a few kids bumped into her. " Sowy, " the kids exclaimed, especially if they were under five. She hated people saying 'sowy'. It was gross.

" Perse! Welcome! I thought you won't come here, " Cal exclaimed, hugging the girl. " What a lie, I hear. Congratulations king. This must be-" " Mare Barrow, " the girl who's hair is half brown and half purple exclaimed. " The little lightning girl. Pleasure meeting you. Hope this one isn't making trouble to you. If he is, just give a no-" " Please don't. Last time, my ears were bleeding. Persephone is one of Marinos. They are screamers or whatever they call you. She is also known as 'horror screamer'. Her screams are really strong and no one likes to scare her. There he is, " Cal commented as a familiar person came to them.

" Hello brother, " his raspy voice exclaimed, making Perse turn. Maven Calore is standing in front of her, having a glass of wine or whatever, smirking. His shirt wasn't buttoned all the way up. He looked drunk. " Mavey, " Cal hugged his brother. Even after what happened, they stayed like brothers they were. 

Persephone Marison had known the Calores most of her life. The families lived not so close, but their parents knew each other. They would spend together most of the time. Even after King's death, Perse stayed in touch with Maven and Cal. Although Persephone is a few months younger than Maven, she was always closer to Cal. For the majority of her growing up, there was nothing but good friendship between them and Perse. 

Until she turned 14. She suddenly saw both brothers in a whole new light... especially Maven. It seemed like the thought of a second, he'd gone from a guy who would always make her laugh, and a guy who would do something during boring classes to a charming, young man. Perse couldn't help but look at him that way. He looked at her, checking her out mostly.

Even now that he was 21 and she was 19, she had soft spot for him. She hooked up with most boys from other houses, half of them now dead or imprisoned. But she always had him in the mind. She couldn't stop loving him. First loves never fade away. Whether they were good or bad. 

" Ah, Persephone Marinos. Good to see you, Persie. You look more grown-up. No more crying over something? " he smirked, leaning on his brother. " You haven't changed at all Mavey. Same old Maven, " she smirked as he pulled her into the hug. The music started playing, but this time slow songs. He gave her hand, gesturing to dance like in old time. As they went to the dance floor, a lot of people looked at them. The prince, who half of them hated and princess who is known as a heartbreaker. " Just like in old times, " he smiled as he put his hand on her waist. She gulped, her cheeks getting a little blush. He smirked as they danced the whole night.

" They look cute, " Mare commented as she and Cal watched the two dance. " I agree with you, but Maven doesn't wanna open to her since the war. He told me that he will only drunk talk with her. He hurt her multiple times. Not abuse or that, even tho he burned her a little. But emotionally. He never wanted to tell her anything during the war, when she stated that she trusts me more. It's been three years, but she misses the way they were close when we were kids, " Cal explained, taking a sip of his drink. " Ouch. Poor her. I heard her family member died during the war. Also, can we go somewhere and talk? Here is too loud, " she smirked as Cal understand and they left the ballroom. Perse and Maven were watching them, standing next to the drinks. " This isn't the first time they sneak out. I'm surprised no one noticed, " Maven exclaimed, taking a sip of his drink. Perse smiled, " Cause everyone is happy now Maven. War was dark and everyone needs rest from it. I missed half of my teenage years'cause of it. We all did. " His look was distant. Persephone knew why. If it wasn't for him the war wouldn't start. 

She took his hand and led him out, where they sat on the stairs. " Much better, " he mumbled as his head went back. Perse blushed as she saw that. His clothes were messy. She put her hair down from the bun. " Even better, " he smirked, knowing she can hear him. She was already red as a tomato. He moved closer to her, but she knew that he would do something like that. His hand was quickly around her shoulders. " I said I would never talk to you after the war. Not after what I did to you. I hate myself for that. I wish I can go back and don't do that. I am sorry Persie, " he exclaimed as she looked at him. She knew Maven would kill himself if she was hurt or something even worse. That day when Maven accidentally burned her she knew that he hates himself. " Maven... " she couldn't say anything. His lips were on her's as his hands travelled to her waist. Her hands travelled to his hair. He kissed her deeply, as she slowly laid on the stairs. Maven was on top of her as the two continued kissing. She started unbuttoning his shirt, as he was kissing her sweet spot. Her moans weren't so loud, but you could hear them if you were close to them. " Are you sure? " he asked her, as she unbuttoned his shirt. Persephone nodded, Maven smirking and continued kissing her. He picked her up, carrying her to his room. There was no guest in the hallway, all of them still dancing, drinking and having fun. 

The two came into his room, as he closed the door with his leg. He unzipped her dress, leaving it slowly to fall. He scanned her body, seeing her scars. One was from the knife, other from when she got hurt and one from him. He was sitting on the bed, not even noticing when he sat down. His hands travelled her body as he pulled her into his lap. Perse felt that he's hard. She saw his shirt wasn't there, not in the room. It probably fell in the hallway. She was only in her underwear. He pulled her onto his lap. She smiled, with a big smirk after that. He kissed her neck, leaving marks. Persephone moaned as she felt his hands being hot. He is using his powers. Quickly she was on the bed, as he was on top. 

" Are you sure? " he asked her. Persephone kissed him, " I want you, Maven. " He kissed her chest, taking her bra off. He smirked as he continued going down. He quickly took her underwear. Persephone could feel his powers. The fire he has. He went down on her, gripping onto her hips and moved one of her legs onto his shoulder. He began moving his tongue in circular motions on her clit. Her back arched, as she moaned. He brought his eyes up for a second and looked at her from where his tongue was now going across her entrance. He went back down and smirked as he kept pleasuring her. She tried to be quiet, but as the pressure inside of her continued to build, it became increasingly harder not to moan. He drags two fingers across her wetness and then licked them while staring at her. 

Maven positioned himself so that he was directly above her, his body lined up with hers. He grabbed one of her wrists and laid her hand flat on the bed so that her palm was face up. He put his palm on hers and held her hand down, while his other hand was on the other side of her head. He lined himself up and gently pushed into her. She took in a sharp inhale and her back arched even more. He interlocked his fingers with hers and held onto her hand. He went in deeper, causing both of them to let out moans, hers louder than his. He kept pushing into her deeper and deeper, causing her eyes to roll back. Every time he thrust into her, the pressure building up kept getting more and more intense. She was squeezing his hand so hard that she thought that his fingers might break. He was also hot, his powers causing her to moan. Maven smirked, kissing her. 

He slowly stopped going in and out of her and pulled out. Both of them sat there for a minute to caught their breath. He let go of her hand and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Maven laid next to her, as she turned her head to him. The two of them are drunk but still, they didn't care. His hand went to her face and he pulled her into a kiss. " That was amazing, " she laughed, making Maven smile. Persephone tried to get up, but her legs betrayed her. She heard Maven laugh as he got up and picked her up into bridal style, carrying her to the bathroom. " I will go and change stuff and prepare some clothes for you, " he exclaimed, leaving her and taking the bottle from the floor. She quickly washed her face to keep her a little sobber or to see if this wasn't a dream. He came in with clothes in his hands. " I hope this is okay, " he smirked as he watched her dress up. " Perv, stop watching, " she commented, hearing a laugh. " It's not like I haven't seen anything. Come on, " he picked her up, carrying her to the bed. They could still hear the music from the ballroom. Maven and she fell asleep quickly, her happy, but will that happiness last, that's the thing she doesn't know. Will it go back as it was before or no?


End file.
